


Squirming

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kink Meme, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: Annette can have a little consensual choking in bed. As a treat.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Squirming

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for an anonymous request over on the [3H Kinkmeme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org), which is a wicked load of fun.

It had taken some coaxing.

No, not a little coaxing. A _lot_ of coaxing. No fewer than three heart-to-hearts in bed, and at least one frank conversation about limitations.

 _The body_ , Felix had argued, _is a highly sensitive instrument._ It just takes one small mistake, one moment of miscommunication or overzealousness, to destroy.

 _Yeah, so?_ Lots of things are highly sensitive, she’d argued in turn. _Besides: I trust you._

There are plenty of reasons to trust him, of course. Boundaries can be laid down. Rules can be agreed upon.

But until he puts them into play, she’ll be squirming.

—-

When they're sprawled out in bed and canoodling and bickering over some plotline in her book and touching each other, she makes her move.

She takes the hand that is drifting up her ribs and brings it up to her throat. Annette doesn't see his expression when she does this; she's laying in his arms, her back against his chest, and the top of her head fits under his chin. His hands are bed-warm, and they have a zillion lovely little calluses, and his fingers flutter around her throat. It's almost cute to feel how unsure he is, how flustered. He knows exactly how big he is compared to her. She wiggles back against him, holding his hand to her, and then his fingers settle. It's certainly far from the lazy fingertips that had been gliding down the front of her panties, but it has the exact same effect on her clit.

"Ooh, Felix," she teases. More breathy, murmured: "Choke me, Felix."

"Just tell me if it feels right," he says, equal parts bossy and hesitant.

His hand is big on her throat, the apex of his thumb right on her windpipe. He doesn't press down, but he holds her firmly, securely. She can tell he’s nervous anyway. She grinds back a little against him; his cock is hard against the cleft of her ass, but he is still, more focused on his grip on her.

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" she asks, a little breathy. There's a seriousness in his eyes, a presence.

"I don't get it, but sure," he says.

Annette isn’t sure how many more ways she can ask for it without getting bratty, but the answer is a prickling in her nether regions, a feeling that has her involuntarily clenching down on nothing and flexing just for want alone. It has her pressing her neck into his grip like he might hold her harder. She's not sure how much of it is how thoroughly he'd worked her up before introducing a hand to her throat, or how much is just the thought that he could take over with that much control. She fidgets under his hand. She could choke herself on it, if he doesn't do it himself, but what can she say? She likes that he's so much stronger than her, and that he's spent his entire life mastering control.

"Harder! I can put up a fight if it's more fun!" she coaxes him. And then, veering a little whiny, a little _cute_ : "Pleaaaaase..."

He doesn’t reply for a moment, he just brushes the tip of his nose against her temple, against the soft wisps of ginger. He rocks up against her again, too. She's not sure he's ever felt so large and heavy against her. And then, with an exasperated sound, he dig into her with his hips.

"You're not even a challenge," he mutters in her ear.

She giggles; his exasperation is just for show. He runs his thumb along the hollow of her throat, the side of her windpipe, _petting_ experimentally. The pad of his thumb is warm, firm; he finds where is comfortable. She feels the flicker of tension in his forearm before his grip tightens, and she gasps. He just pushes it out of her, and her mind blanks in a way that is pleasant, _warm_. Just his hand. He chuckles under his breath, mutters -- "you're so strange!" -- and shifts his grip up a little higher, pushing her chin up so the back of her head falls flush with his cheek. With his free hand, he guides his cock between her legs, not in her but _against_ her; her thighs offer some resistance, but he brushes up against her wet panties. Her belly floods warm.

It feels safe. It feels scary.

That hot stripe of his cock against her is nothing compared to the huskiness of his voice, his breath on her. His hand around her throat, the pressure -- the feeling that just the slightest bit more and she wouldn't be able to breathe at all. Her head swims just a little as he ruts against her, easing off on her breath here or there, like he doesn't believe she can go longer, but she _can_ \--

"I can't believe this," he murmurs, but there's a chuckle on his voice as she writhes under his grip. He makes her feel tiny and fragile and tough all at once, and her toes curl and her hands find his forearm, not to peel him off but just to hold on. He kisses the side of her head; the room swims harder, and she is dazed, starry-eyed. She is nothing up against his grip, and that's delightful, even more dizzying. She gasps his name and he doesn't relent, not for a second--

It startles them both when she comes.

Felix laughs, disbelieving.

"Alright, then!”


End file.
